


Не ревность

by ahoutoranoana



Series: Большая Осака [1]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana





	Не ревность

– Мицунари, так же нельзя!  
Он вьется вокруг Исиды с упорством ночной бабочки, колошматящейся о бумажную заслонку фонаря – этот мальчик, которого они подобрали после разгрома у Комаки. Токугава лишний тут – это понимает и горстка его приверженцев, это понимает и он сам, это понимает и Хамбэй. Один Хидэёси продолжает считать, что из молодого Иэясу можно вырастить союзника.  
«Одумайся!» – хочется кричать на Хидэёси Хамбэю, когда он видит, какие формы принимает осакское воспитание в Токугавиной голове. Из открытого, добродушного, в чем-то недалекого здоровяка и весельчака на глазах у Такэнаки вырастает нечто, тренирующее свой мозг в бесконечных спорах с Мицунари, потихоньку завоевывающее себе единомышленников в чужом лагере, быстро учащееся тому, что цель оправдывает любые средства, вот только цель у него при этом формируется своя собственная.  
«Отойди от него!» – хочется кричать Хамбэю, когда Токугава оказывается слишком близко к Мицунари, когда заражает его своей широкой улыбкой, когда вещает о не менее широких горизонтах, когда пытается положить ему руки на плечи, когда смотрит на Исиду с жалостью и сочувствием.  
«Ревность?» – Такэнака отбрасывает эту мысль, не успев ее даже толком додумать – смешно ревновать к тому, кого не считаешь даже любовником. И смешно ревновать тому, у кого нет времени даже любить. Он просто не хочет, чтобы Хидэёси оказался перед фактом мятежа в родном тылу. Не хочет, чтобы Мицунари вставал перед выбором. Не хочет, чтобы… Такэнака обрывает свою мысль. У него нет времени заботиться еще и о проблемах Мицунари. И как же хорошо, что и у Токугавы его тоже нет – он так и не успеет набрать достаточно сторонников до того, как Хамбэй передаст Японию в руки Хидэёси.  
Он успеет? Он должен успеть. Из Аки – на Сикоку, из Сикоку – в Кюсю. Оставить распоряжение войскам, блокирующим восточные провинции, договориться с Маэдами, усилить укрепления Осаки… У него нет времени, поэтому он должен делать все быстро. Не заботясь о тратах. Не думая о цене. Интересно, какой урок вынесет Токугава из будущего сражения? Пора показать ему, для чего он готовит высшие военные кадры здесь, в Осаке. И пошатать немного светлый образ Исиды в неокрепших мозгах.

– Мицунари-кун! – говорит Хамбэй, открывая дверь на галерею. – Мицунари-кун, я назначаю тебя командовать войсками, выступающими к Сидзугатакэ. Доложишь по исполнению.


End file.
